Next Morning
by Captain-Bethyl45
Summary: Takes please after 3.22 There's No Place Like Home. What should have happened the next day after Killian's confession and their kiss


**My first Captain Swan fic I've ever written. I hope you like it.**

 **No Beta so I apologize for any mistakes**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

I woke up in someone's arms, something that I was not used to. The feel of his hot body pressed against my own, his scruff rubbing against the back of my neck. I smiled and nuzzled back into his arms.

"Good morning, love," he commented, kissing the exposed skin on my neck.

"Good morning."

I turned in his arms and smiled up at him, staring into his sea blue eyes. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me, our lips moving softly like they had last night.

"How are you doing this morning?" he asked, stretching his body and I ran my hand down his chest.

"I'm doing good. How are you?"

"Just good?" he asked, rolling on top of me.

I smirked up at him and he leaned down to start kissing my neck, softly and almost seductively. I ran my hands down his back, feeling the scars and raised skin. He raised himself up over me and looked down at me.

"Still just good?"

I could hear the teasing in his voice and it made me smile. Leaning up on my elbows I kissed his chin, feeling the scruffyness of his facial hair.

"Maybe a little bit better but not too much," I said in a soft, seductive, teasing voice. My kisses continued down to his neck where I nipped at the skin lightly.

He groaned and pressed his hips against me, making me let out a soft whimper. I reached out and tipped his head down toward me and kissed him deeply. He leaned on his stump and run his right hand down my body and hitch my leg over his hip.

"Killian," I moaned under his lips, running my hands down his chest, brushing his nipples before reaching the V of his hips.

He moaned and kissed me deeper, starting to kiss down my neck, sucking at the soft skin. His hips shifted and I felt his fingers brush against my soft center, making my gasp. He rubbed my clit gently and then shifted his hips so that his tip rubbed the same place.

"Please," I panted, lifting my hips to try and push him inside.

He grin against my neck and bit it gently.

"Patience is a virture," he said.

"Its also about to make you unlucky," I snapped, making him chuckle.

I was sick of waiting for him to make a move, so when I was about to push him off of me, his hips surged forward and he buried himself inside of me. The move shocked me but I moaned out loud and arched my back.

He kept his face buried in my neck as he began thrusting into me, his cock thrusting all the way inside me and then pulling out almost all the way before shoving back inside me. I threw my head back, and his teeth scraped my neck.

He began thrusting faster and harder. His hand gripped my hip and he hoisted it up, angling my hips up higher.

"Do you like that Swan? Do you like my cock going deep inside your body, marking you as mine."

He pulled his head back and stared down at me, his sea ocean blue eyes staring into my emerald green ones. I could see the passion, the _love_ in his eyes. I bit my lip, the overwhelming sensations of him thrusting in and out of me and the look in his eyes. My eyes slipped close and he growled at me.

"Open your eyes," he told me, his voice soft at first.

I shook my head and thrust my hips upwards, making him sinking deeper inside me. He thrust all the way inside of me but then stopped all movement.

"I said open your eyes, love," he voice was harder, his accent more defined.

So I did as I was told and opened my eyes, staring into his.

"That's better," he said, punctuating it with a hard thrust.

"God Killian," I moaned, my eyes rolling in the back of my head.

He leaned down and kissed me deeply, sucking my lower lip into his mouth.

He began thrusting harder, picking up the pace once again. I reached my hand upward and grabbed his hair tightly, tugging on it. Clenching his hips with my thighs, I flipped our positions, now straddling my pirate.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he asked, looking up at me surprised.

Letting go of him, I ran my hands through my hair and stared down at him, a sexy look on my face. I watched his eyes darken as I ran my hands down my body.

Slowly I began to move on his lap, bouncing on his still hard cock. He was much deeper this way and I arched my back, feeling him go further inside me. He threw his head back and his good hand gripped my hip, helping me bounce on him.

"Gods, Emma," he groaned, sliding his hand up my back to the back of my neck and pulling me down toward him. He then raised his knees and began pounding into me.

I fell on his chest and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Hook, faster. Please. I'm so close."

He leaned forward and bit my shoulder, before rolling over and picking up the pace on his thrusts.

"Come on, Emma. Come with me."

I moaned and gripped his shoulders tighter, biting my lower lip and letting out a low moaning sound.

A few moments later, that band in my abdomen snapped and I came hard around him, my center clenching down on him as he thrust a few more times and came inside me.

He panted into my neck as he laid on top of me, still deep inside my body.

"Amazing, as always," he said softly.

I smiled and petted his hair, slowly, letting our breath catch. He sat up above me and smiled down at me, his blue eyes shining.

"What?" I asked, smiling gently.

He shook his head, his smiling falling slightly before he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I love you, Emma," he whispered, pulling away from my lips.

I grinned as I stared up at him, "I love you too, Killian."

"Oh back to Killian are we?" he teased, rolling off of me and lying beside me.

"Oh shush," I giggled, nuzzling under his arm.

He kissed my forehead and I felt him grin.


End file.
